Fire in the Shadow of Tragedy
by BlazingBlackRose
Summary: After Yang storms out after a argument with Team RWBY, She goes riding while Blake goes to the café to forget the matter, When Yang wants to turn things around, Something bad happens. Rating may change.


**This is my first story on this account be sure to follow, fav and review if you like it and wish for me to continue, hope you like it!**

The team of Rwby all sat inside the dorm room on a nice sunny day, the aura in the room not good, They all hung their heads low sad because they were kicked out of the tournament, the last battle was between Yang and Mercury.

"Blake, Are you saying you don't believe me..." Yang says her eyes filling with tears as she stood in front of the team, her body turned to Blake who sat on her bed looking away.

"I'm not saying that, I don't know what to believe... Yang, You're temper always gets the best of you..." Blake says softly avoiding Yang's gaze.

Yang clenched her fists, she pushes her tears away and grab her motorcycle keys.

"I'm going for a drive..." Yang says, her voice filled with hurt, she grabs her jacket and yanks the door open.

Blake jumps to her feet quickly before Ruby and Weiss, she reach out to Yang touching her arm to pull her back.

"Yang, It's the middle of the night, You're upset... Don't go out there." Blake says.

She was shocked when Yang had pulled her arm back quickly, Yang turns to her, her eyes crimson.

"Don't say that, Blake. I'll be fine, I always am." She turns away storming out of the room.

Blake was speechless.

"Well that didn't go well..." Ruby spoke, she yelps as Weiss elbows her.

"Ruby, Now is not the time." Weiss says, she gets up and walks over to Blake who avoided them. "Blake...Are you okay, You can always talk to us."

"Yeah. Of course, We as your team are here to support you!" Ruby chimes joining Weiss.

"Thanks guys, I'm heading out." Blake says shortly, she walks out closing the door.

The soft sound of the piano played in the background, the place smelt of grounded coffee beans and different aromas of the different chosing of coffee flavors, hazelnut, mocha, white chocolate and others flew around the Cafe where Blake sat sipping her coffee.

"Hey Blake, This seat taken, Waiting for your darling Yang?" Blake glanced to her right to see Sun standing a bright smile, his monkey tail swaying happily, she looked away.

"No..." Blake answers shortly.

"Great!" He chimes seating next to her recieving a glare from the faunus.

"Please make yourself at home, Sun...Not like I didn't want to be bothered or anything..." Blake mumbles the last parts quietly.

"Oh Blake, Don't be so sour, Life goes on beyond the tournament, There will be other ones...Wait this isn't about the fight, Its about Yang, My monkey faunus senses sense that you fought with Yang." Sun babbles.

"Stop talking, Sun..." Blake says.

"Blake, You should talk to Yang, If you really care for her, You should tell her you believe in her, Do you?" Sun asks.

"You're right, Sun...I need to talk to her, I need to put the past aside, she's not like him...She's different, She needs to know that I believe in her, That our team is strong enough to handle anything, Yeah I wish it were that easy, Yang won't listen." Blake replies not moving from her spot, she sips more of her coffee while she waits for her fish shaped graham cookies.

"Oh Blake..." Sun says, sad to see the dark haired beauty so depressed.

Blake's cookies finally arrive, she thanks the waiter and turns her attention back to Sun but more it was on the treats, her mind on Yang hoping she was okay.

The wind blew like crazy in the night, The blonde girl stepped on the gas speeding through the highway, Yang's blonde hair blew wildly in the wind as she weaved through the cars on her motorcycle, She enjoyed the ride, it helped her block out the thoughts, about the tournament, about Blake and the trust that wasn't as solid as she wanted.

Yang now that she thought about it felt Blake had a right to be distant, Yang had to admit to herself that she was wild and when set off she couldn't hold back while Blake was quiet and mysterious, Being around her, Yang could see her past hurt her so much, and now she hated that she walked out like that instead of working on the problem at hand, with Blake. With the team.

"I'm gonna prove to Blake that she can trust me, I'm gonna turn this around, My team, I will make it up!" Yang chimes determined.

Yang quickly made a U-turn, And in the next moment was heard a crash and everything went black.

RING RING

RING RING

"Weiss, What's up?" Blake answers her scroll.

"Blake, You must come to the hospital...I can't do this over the phone." Weiss says.

Blake could sense sadness in her tone, The Ice Queen was holding her own trying not to choke.

"Okay, I'll be there...Is Ruby okay?" Blake asks.

"Just come." Weiss says shortly, hanging up.

"I gotta go, Weiss sounds like something serious is going on...I'm guessing Ruby hurt herself with dust crystals again." Blake says heading off before Sun could suggest coming along.

Blake walked in the glass sliding doors, she looks around her eyes setting on two fingers, Weiss and Ruby standing in the waiting room, So Ruby wasn't hurt so what was going on, Maybe Jaune injured himself somehow, But why call her, They weren't really friends.

She walks up.

"What's going on?" Blake asks.

"Blake!!" Ruby cries, she runs into Blake's arms in tears, Blake looks up at Weiss who gave a sad look.

"Ruby, Come on..." Weiss pulls Ruby away and sits her down, she turns to Blake who was clueless. "You might want to take a seat."

"No I'm fine right here, Weiss what the hell is going on?" Blake asks wanting answers.

"Yang got in an accident." Weiss says.

"Oh no, Yang...C-Can I see her?" Blake asks, her heart raced.

Weiss turns to Ruby who nods giving permission.

"Go on in, Room 6...She's unconscious." Weiss replies.

Blake thanks them and walks down the hall, She slides into the room and sit by her, hearing her breath through tubes, oxygen tanks making gurgling noises, monitors beeping for her heart, Blake slides her hand into hers, tears sliding down her face.

"I'm so sorry...I should have listened to you, Had more faith...I believe in you, You're not like Adam, You are you, Wonderful, burning flame, Yang... Come back to me, Please...Let's work on this together." Blake cries.

Slowly Yang's eyes flutter open, her eyes meeting the girl sitting next to her, Blake stops crying and smiles.

"Yang..." Blake says.

"My name is Yang..." She says, she looks around and then back at the dark haired girl. "Who are you?" Yang asks.


End file.
